


Family Business

by HoneybeeHarlot



Category: Drag-On Dragoon | Drakengard
Genre: F/F, Incest, Modern AU, trans Three, trans Zero
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:53:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29951628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneybeeHarlot/pseuds/HoneybeeHarlot
Summary: The eldest daughter of an exorbitantly wealthy businessman, Zero was kicked out of the house at age fourteen. Now, following news of her father's death, and fearing she's been cut out of the will, Zero returns home for the first time in twelve years. She's not sure what surprises her more: the fact that her sisters have entered into a complex web of illicit relationships with each other, or the fact that anyone would spend more than five dollars on a bottle of wine.
Relationships: Cent/Two (Drag-On Dragoon), Five/Four/Three/Two/One/Zero (Drag-On Dragoon), Michael/Zero (Drag-On Dragoon)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Family Business

**Author's Note:**

> A couple notes to anyone about to start reading this:
> 
> 1\. The intoners are sisters here. Not their canon level of weird psuedo magic sisters, but actual full on sisters. If that sort of incest isn't your thing consider yourself warned.
> 
> 2\. This fic is tagged as explicit because of eventual sex scenes, but it's going to be quite a while before it gets to those. If you came in here look for porn, sorry to disappoint.
> 
> 3\. A few F/M ships are tagged like Two/Cent and Michael/Zero, but the core of the fic is the intoner relationships. All of the sex scenes are F/F (or F/F/F, or F/F/F/F, or F/F/F/F/F, or maybe even F/F/F/F/F/F if I really decide to get wild and crazy with it).
> 
> 4\. This fic is going to be LONG. I've been working on it for a few months and already have over 100k words drafted, and that covers maybe a third of what I have planned.
> 
> With all that out of the way, enjoy!

“You’re sure this is a good idea?”

“Relax, you worry too much. I’ll be in and out in like, a day, tops. No problem at all.”

“You said the same thing about Atlantic City.”

“That is different. I have a gambling addiction. I know that now. Anyway,” Zero said, turning off the main road and onto the private cobblestone driveway, wincing at how her shitty old Tacoma rattled with each bump it hit, “I’m almost there, so I gotta let you go.”

“Fine,” Michael’s voice sighed from the other end of the phone, left on speaker on Zero’s dashboard. “Tell me when you’re on your way back down here.”

“Will do. Later.” With that the call went silent, and Zero turned her eyes towards the hill looming above her, and to the sprawling mansion standing triumphantly atop it. Coming back home was always so goddamn weird.

Zero drove all the way to the top of the driveway, where it circled around the front of the house in a wide loop, and she was half expecting a valet to show up and offer to take her keys from her, but no such thing happened. As she came over the top of the hill Zero _did_ , however, see a row of expensive looking cars- a Mercedes, a Lamborghini, something else she couldn’t even fucking _recognize_ \- all lined in up in a neat little row, all looking like they’d never even been driven off the property. Fucking wasteful, if you asked her.

Zero pulled her shitty old truck right up alongside the cars as some petty act of defiance, switching the motor off and taking a moment to make sure she had everything: keys, check. Phone, check. Wallet, check. Knife, check.

It wasn’t like she was planning on needing it. But it never hurt to be prepared.

Jumping out of her truck Zero’s boots hit the ground, and she trudged her way across the driveway, taking another moment to stare up at the mansion as she walked into its shadow. She had forgotten just how extravagant this place really was. Compared to a tiny, run down studio apartment on the wrong side of town, it was pretty fucking nice. Not that she missed any other part of it.

Even the door was gaudy and ostantateous as fuck, right down to the knocker that, as far as Zero could guess, was probably made out of actual solid gold. Zero paused for just a moment as she came to stand in front of it, hesitating briefly, though just a few seconds later she found herself asking what the hell she was getting so worked up about anyway. And with that thought Zero grabbed the knocker and slammed it against the door a few times over, before waiting for someone to answer.

The seconds that followed that were agonizing, and with a mansion as big as this one it wasn’t like Zero could actually tell whether or not anyone had even heard her, or whether they were actually coming. Whenever Zero banged on the door of the little crapshack Michael called a home she could hear floorboards creaking as they carried his oafish ass from one side of the house to the other, but right now she didn’t get a damn thing. She just stood there, waiting impatiently, biding the seconds, until the doorknob finally twisted, and Zero’s heart skipped a beat.

She almost didn’t recognize the person standing on the other side of the door- it had been over a decade since the last time they had seen each other, after all. Hell, if they had just been strangers passing each other on the street, Zero might not have even noticed One at all.

“Can I help you?” One asked, eyes narrowed, and it was with a sense of utter glee that Zero realized one _hadn’t_ recognized her. A grin stretched over her face, and she leaned forward, propping an arm against the doorframe, mustering up the smuggest tone she could.

“Icy as ever, huh? Not that I was expecting a warm reception, _sis_.” One stared back at Zero a moment longer when she said that, brows furrowing down even more for another second before her eyes suddenly went wide. The look of realization settling over her face was delightful, and Zero could hardly stop herself from bursting out with laughter as One stammered her name in disbelief.

“Zero?” One asked. “What- What are you doing here?”

“I wish I could say I just missed you guys so damn much,” Zero replied, “but honestly, I’m just here for the money.” And just like that, One’s expression was hardening again.

“The what?”

“The money,” Zero repeated. “I heard dad finally kicked it. So I’m here for my cut of the fortune.”

“You actually think he wrote you into the will?”

“If I’d thought he had I wouldn’t have bothered coming all the way up here in person. Mind if I come in?” Zero asked, and before One had the chance to stop her she was pushing past her and entering into the mansion, despite One’s noises of protest.

“You really shouldn’t be here,” One insisted, but Zero simply ignored her, marching through the opulent, high-ceilinged foyer, towards the living room that she so vividly remembered from the slightly less shitty parts of her youth.

“The sooner you give me what I want the sooner I’m out of your hair,” Zero replied. “Hey, where are the others anyway? They still live here too, right?” And just as soon as she asked that Zero found her answer, as she rounded the corner into the living room and saw her four other sisters sitting there, staring back at them in shock.

It was weird, staring at a room full of people she hadn’t seen in twelve years. They all looked so different that Zero almost couldn’t make herself believe it was them, and yet when they were all together like this it was impossible to pretend they were anyone else. Two was looking as preppy and cheerful as ever, though Zero was also surprised to see just how muscled her arms were as they stuck out from her tank top. Five, judging from her low-cut shirt and practically non-existent shorts, had grown up to be the family’s resident whore. Four was dressed in more conservatively preppy clothing than Two, and she was wearing a cross around her neck, which was a whole can of worms Zero didn’t even want to begin to open up. And Three looked so different that Zero barely even recognized her at first. She looked good, though, even if her choice of clothing made her look like a Hot Topic clearance rack.

Whatever little part of Zero might have been happy to see all her sisters again, though, was quickly offset when she realized just how daunting it was to have four sets of eyes staring at her all at once. For a moment Zero just stood there, and she didn’t know whether she was supposed to introduce herself or whether they had already figured out who she was. But quickly enough, Two answered that question for her.

“Zero??” Two blurted out, and before Zero even had a chance to respond Two was jumping up from the couch and sprinting across the room towards Zero, throwing herself forward at full force. Zero barely even had time to brace herself for the impact, and Two’s arms wrapped tightly around her with what was probably supposed to be a hug, but felt more like an attempt at crushing Zero’s spine. “Zero, it’s really you! What are you doing here??”

“Just stopping in to dance on our bastard father’s grave and make off with my share of the family fortune,” Zero replied, and as Two pulled away from the hug she didn’t seem nearly as bothered by that as One had been. The same couldn’t be said for Four.

“You should show more respect for the dead, you know.”

“Of course, my mistake,” Zero corrected, rolling her eyes. “I’m here to dance on our _late_ bastard father’s grave.”

“I’ve already danced on it,” Three cut in, not making eye contact with Zero as she spoke. “The ground is too soft for a proper waltz. Wait until the dirt hardens in winter.” And Zero simply stared back at Three for a few seconds after that, not sure whether or not she was joking.

“Right. Anyway.”

“It’s so good to see you again, Zero,” Five said, standing up from the armchair she had been in, strolling towards Zero with a sultry gait to her hips that felt entirely inappropriate for a family gathering. “You always were the pretty one, and I spent so much time over the years imagining what you must have grown up to look like. As it turns out, even more ravishing than I could ever imagine.”

“ _Zero_ ,” One’s voice finally cut in, reminding Zero that she was even there in the first place- and the hand gripping at her arm was a far more pressing, far more _painful_ reminder as well. “Can I speak to you alone for a minute?”

“ _Ow_. Can you keep your hands to your fucking self?” Zero muttered back, though One was already moving away from the living room and pulling Zero with her.

“Come on. Upstairs.”

“Awww, no fair!” Two whined out in protest. “We all wanna see her too!”

“She’ll be back later,” One insisted- something Zero refrained from saying wasn’t true at all. She had every intention of getting in and out of here as fast as she could. And right now, irritating as it was, letting One drag her out of the room seemed like the best way to make that happen.

One didn’t say a word until they were away from the living room and walking up the staircase, and at that point Zero at least managed to wrench her arm loose from One’s grip. “So what was going on in there?” Zero asked. “Family charades night?”

“Yes,” One replied, with such a deadpan tone it almost didn’t seem like she was joking. She didn’t say anything else aside from that, not stopping until they were upstairs and entering into a room that, Zero could remember, had once been their father’s study. Judging by how confidently One entered, it seemed like she hadn’t wasted any time in making the space her own. Always the pragmatist.

“You can’t be here, you know,” One stated, speaking so abruptly Zero didn’t even realize their conversation had started.

“Then give me my fucking money and I’ll be on my way.”

“You don’t have any money. I’ve read the will. You’re not in it.”

“I had a feeling, you were gonna say that,” Zero replied. “Fortunately I did my research before I came here. Big sis isn’t all muscle and good looks, you know,” she said, tapping her head as she spoke “I’ve got a brain in this head too. And as it turns out, relatives who get left of the will can still take the whole thing to court and argue they deserve a cut of the fortune, _especially_ when they’re children of the deceased. And knowing how much money that old geezer must have squirreled away before he died, I’m ready to be a thorn in your side for as long as I need to be before you give me what I’m owed.”

“You would take your own sisters to court?” One asked, eyes narrowing.

“You’re the one trying to screw family over just because some legal piece of paper says you can. Don’t act like you’ve got the high road here.” One’s glare became even more intense when Zero said that, and they stared at each for a moment longer before she finally relented- maybe One had gotten less stubborn over the years, or maybe Zero had just gotten scarier.

“I’ll discuss with the lawyers about setting some amount aside for you.”

“No way,” Zero interrupted, raising a finger to correct One. “Not _some amount_. I’m his kid too. However much you five get, I want the same.”

“They’ll never give you that.”

“Then I’m never leaving. Aren’t you excited to have me back at home, _sister_?”

“You’re trespassing,” One reminded her. “I’ll call the cops on you.”

“Oh, great idea,” Zero agreed. Call the cops on a grieving daughter who just wants to be around her family as she copes with her father’s death. I’m sure they’ll take your side, and escort me right off the property as soon as you show them the part of the will that says I’m not allowed here- that part _does_ exist, doesn’t it?” she asked, and as One’s frown grew even deeper Zero knew exactly what that meant. Twelve years, and One still hated to lose just as much as she always had.

“I’ll discuss with the lawyers,” she repeated. “But this may take days, weeks, even months.” It was the sort of answer that, while noncommittal, was probably the most Zero was going to be able to push for at the moment. But Zero also knew better than to give One any opportunity to ghost her like that.

“Alright. Well, I’ve got nothing going on back home. So I’ll just hang around here until that’s taken care of.” And One looked like she was about to pop a vein in her forehead, speaking through gritted teeth when she finally responded.

“Fine. You can stay in your old room.”

“The room that probably hasn’t been touched since I was fourteen? No thanks. I’ll take one of the guest rooms.”

“Perfect,” One snarled. “Whatever makes you happy.”

* * *

“You’ll really be staying with us?” Two asked, speaking with wide-eyed excitement as she leaned in just a little bit too close to Zero. Zero was back down in the living room now, and had ended up on the couch nestled between Two and Five. Three and Four were sitting in armchairs, meanwhile, while One was leaning against the doorway, clearly still bitter about how their conversation upstairs had gone.

“For a little bit, yeah,” Zero replied, shrugging as if it were the most casual thing in the world. Maybe she should have felt _something_ about the thought of reuniting with sisters she hadn’t seen in so long, but she supposed that was just the thing: it had been so long they didn’t even really _feel_ like her sisters anymore. She had no attachment to this family at all. She might as well have been sharing a house with five perfect strangers.

“It will be so nice to have a fresh face around here,” Five commented, leaning in even _closer_ than Two from the opposite side, enough for Zeros’ back to stiffen a bit. “Things were starting to get a little samey, after all.”

“Sort of a fucked up thing to say about your own family, but whatever,” Zero commented, and Five only laughed in response to that.

“Can you blame a woman for wanting a little variety in her life?”

“Behave yourself, Five,” One’s voice came from the doorway, sharp and stern as ever. “We haven’t seen Zero in years. I would think you would want to make a good impression.”

“Oh, you never let me have any fun,” Five huffed back, before pouting at One from across the room. Very quickly, though, any disappointment she might have been feeling seemed to vanish when her eyes lit up again, another idea popping into her head. “Hey! Is anyone else hungry?”

“Eh? I could eat,” Zero replied. It had been a long drive up here from home, and McDonald’s was only so filling.

“What are you guys thinking?” Five asked, looking around the room. “Steak? Lobster? Veal?”

“I already spent eleven hours in a car today,” Zero replied. “If I have to spend another minute there I’ll puke. Get something we can deliver.” And Zero had meant something like pizza, or pizza, or maybe pizza, though that didn’t seem to derail Five’s train of thought.

“ _Le Deauville_ delivers now. $250 minimum, but that shouldn’t be a problem between the six of us.”

“Like hell it doesn’t,” Zero cut in. “You expect us to spend fifty bucks a person?”

“Forty-one,” Four corrected.

“Too fucking much,” Zero insisted. “No way.” But Five just smiled back at her.

“We wouldn’t make _you_ pay for it, dear,” she insisted. “You’re a guest in our home, after all. The thought would be unconscionable.” And at that point Zero started to realize that this was, apparently, just how these five _lived_. The thought of spending more than ten dollars on a meal was a once-or-twice-a-year kind of occasion for Zero, pretty much only on her birthday or Michael’s. And Five could try to write this off as a special occasion as well, what with Zero returning and all, but somehow Zero had a feeling they would have still been doing this if it had just been an ordinary Tuesday. Still, she was never one to turn down free food.

“Fine, I’m in,” she said. “But I’m not about to eat fish eggs or snails, so don’t even try.”

“Where’s your adventurous spirit, Zero?” Five asked. “A woman should be willing to try anything once.”

* * *

It was weird, spending a night back in this house- even knowing it would likely be the first of several. Dinner had already been bizarre enough, and Zero had really never thought she would share a table with these particular people ever again. They had a lot of catching up to do, and of course her sisters had barraged her with questions about where she had been during the past twelve years and what she had been up to during that time, but Zero had tried to avoid giving definite answers. She was already on thin ice with One, after all. Somehow, she didn’t think admitting to being a petty criminal with an arrest record a mile long would earn her any points. Three and Two might not have cared, and Five might have even cheered the behavior, but One had always been a judgmental bitch.

Still, as much as Zero told herself that she was just trying to get in, get her money, and get out as fast as possible, she did have to admit that there was something at least a _little_ bit nice about spending some time back here as well. Eating dinner on the fold-out table in Michael’s dining room wasn’t bad, even if he was a shit cook, but it definitely wasn’t as lively as sitting around the dinner table with five other people, talking and shouting over each other all the while. Zero had almost forgotten just how chaotic her sisters were, and apparently that was something that hadn’t changed at all over the years.

Something else that hadn’t changed over the past decade was just how _quiet_ it was out here. In the city, and even in the suburbs, there were always noises at all hours of the day and night. Cars going by in the streets, alarms or sirens going off somewhere, drunks shouting as they stumbled down the sidewalk, you name it. Out here, though, it was so quiet that it was almost deafening. Zero was good at tuning out the noises of the city, especially when they all tended to blend together. Out here, though, every single sound, every creak of the house or gust of wind or hoot of an owl was so distinct, and so damn _loud_ that Zero couldn’t sleep. She felt like a fucking insomniac, laying awake in bed until God knows what hour, trying to drown out the noise of a stupid fucking bird.

Even then, it still didn’t come as a relief when music started blasting from Two’s room.

Zero tried to ignore it at first, or to pull a pillow over her head and simply shut it out, but that quickly proved to be impossible. It was some stupid fast-paced techno-pop music, the exact sort of shit Zero would expect Two to listen to. The high notes were so high they cut through Zero’s pillow like it wasn’t even there, and the low notes were so low they shook the very walls of Zero’s guest bedroom. Finally, after what might have been five minutes of that or might have been an hour (Zero was too damn tired to tell), she’d finally had enough.

Zero dragged herself out of bed without bothering to put anything more presentable on over her pajamas, gritting her teeth and positively fuming as she stormed her way out of the guest bedroom and across the hall, to where she could literally see Two’s door rattling on the hinges from the music.

“HEY!” she shouted, slamming her fist against the door so hard it hurt. “CAN YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP? IT’S ONE IN THE GODDAMN MORNING!” And then Zero grabbed the doorknob and threw Two’s door open, and that was when she saw something unexpected.

The lights were still on in Two’s room, and somehow the decor looked like it had hardly changed at all since Zero had last seen it. Rather than the excess of pastel color, though, or the boy band posters on the wall, or the small mountain of stuffed animals, Zero was more concerned about the fact that Three was here as well, lying on Two’s bed. And Two was on top of her. And they were both naked. And Two was very clearly riding her.

Two at least had the common courtesy to stop as Zero barged into the room, head whipping around towards the door as her eyes went wide with shock. “Zero!” she blurted out.

“Jesus- fucking- _shit_!” Zero blurted back, before pulling away and slamming the door shut just as quickly as she opened it. For a second she just stood there in the hallway, image of what she had just seen seared into her eyelids, and then she was taking off down the hall without even thinking about where she was going. Rather than returning to her bedroom she found herself marching straight towards One’s room instead, grabbing the door and throwing it open without a second though.

“Hey, TERF bangs!” she shouted, and even though the room was dark she could hear One practically throw herself out of bed at the intrusion- how she had been sleeping through Two’s music in the first place, Zero couldn’t fathom. A moment later the bedside lamp flicked on, and Zero could see one glaring at her- though her glare was muddled by the fact that she was squinting against the light as well.

“Do you have any idea what time it is?” One asked. “What on earth could you _possibly_ want?”

“Are you aware two of our sisters are boning each other?” Zero asked, and just like that One appeared to be fully awake, eyes going wide, what little color her face had quickly draining from it- which, really told Zero all she needed to know. “You knew?” And then One was hastily breaking her eyes away, looking off to the side while her cheeks started to flush, and that caused Zero’s eyes to go wide in turn. “Oh my fucking god. Are you-?” The fact that One didn’t answer was even more of a damning reaction. “Really?” Zero demanded. “How many of you?” And it was another few seconds before One finally said anything.

“All of us except Four,” she replied. “And through no lack of effort on Two and Five’s part.”

“So you’ve just got a whole little nest of freaks here, huh? Did dad know about this?”

“Of course not,” One replied.

“Bet it was a hard secret to keep, though, huh?” she asked, though that didn’t earn a response. “I bet you were all probably screwing on every single surface in the whole damn mansion as soon as he kicked it, weren’t you?” she went on, and that was finally enough for One to shoot her a sideways glare from the bed.

“What are you playing at here?” she demanded. “Blackmail? Are you going to hold this over my head until I give you what you want?”

“You really shouldn’t give me ideas like that, you know,” Zero replied, crossing her arms and letting a cocky grin stretch over her face- a commanding posture that was interrupted seconds later as Two came crashing into the room, nearly bowling Zero over in the process.

“Zero!” she blurted out, and thank fucking god Two had at least bothered to put on panties and a t-shirt before running out here. “What you saw back there, it wasn’t- um- Three and I were just- She has back problems, and so I was-”

“Two,” One interrupted. “She knows.” Two stopped mid-sentence at that, and she paused for a few seconds, looking towards One, then back up at Zero, before a desperate, pleading expression crossed over her face.

“Please, you can’t tell anyone!” she blurted out. “Please please please please! If anyone finds out, then we- then our family-” She grabbed Zero by the shoulders as she spoke, stepping closer and looking up at her with an expression that made her look like she was about to burst into tears at any moment. “ _Please_ ,” she choked out, and Zero hated how taken aback by this she was. She glanced over towards One, who was still staring at her with the same emotionless expression as before, and then she looked back at Two, who was anything _but_ emotionless, before finally letting out a sigh.

“Fine,” she muttered, Two’s face immediately lighting up again. “I guess it’s not really my business who’s screwing who around here anyway. Just as long as you stop doing it so loudly when I’m trying to sleep,” she added on, voice taking on a sudden sternness. “And not in any rooms I go into either. I’m scared of what’s happened on that dinner table now.”

“Oh, Zero, thank you thank you thank you thank you!” Two blurted out, lunging forward again and pulling Zero into a hug that was just as rib-crushing as the first. “I promise!” she said, pulling back with a beaming smile that almost made Zero nostalgic. And while she doubted Two was actually going to stick to that promise, she supposed she would have to take it for the time being.

“Good,” Zero said, before looking over at One again, pointing at her from across the room. “Equal share. Got it?” she demanded. And a few silent seconds passed before One gave her response.

“Noted.”


End file.
